trumpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami
Shinigami Shinigami (real name Osamu Ryu) is a fictional character created by A.K. for the SOE DC Universe Online Action MMO game. He is a founding member and Ace of Spades of the Villain Legion, Trump. He was asked to lead the Spades by Lex Luthor, a friend and mentor of his. He is a member of the powerful Japanese Osamu family and CEO of Osamu Technical Industry. History Family Born as the first son to the head of the wealthy Osamu family, Ryu grew up surrounded by wealth in his family’s estate. The Osamu family can trace its roots all the way back to Tokugawa Ieyasu, who was the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, which ruled from the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration in 1868. The Osamu family always stood for influence, diligence, and honor, ideals that are instilled on every member of the family at a young age. The family has held a powerful and influential role in Tokyo since 1868, when it opened the first Osamu Technical Plant, just outside of the city, the beginnings of Osamu Technical Industries (O.T.I.), a company that was dedicated to becoming the largest weapons and tech developers and producers in the East. Under the leadership of Ryu’s father, Osamu Gin, O.T.I. has become the largest weapons producer in the East, and has begun rivaling Lexcrop and S.T.A.R. industries in technological developments. Gin also began to privately dedicate O.T.I. to ridding the East of the superhuman disease that had begun to spring about the West during his time as CEO. Osamu Gin is much of the reason superhumans are much more scarce in the East than they are in the West. The family itself has become the leading family in crime throughout much of East Asia. This hatred of superhumans dates back to the death of Osamu Kenpachi, grandfather of Osamu Ryu and then CEO of O.T.I. He was killed in a struggle between himself and the Dragon King. Kenpachi had begun working with the Dragon King in hopes of raising his status in Japan, as well as gaining scientific knowledge. Kenpachi was found by the Dragon King to be stealing his scientific secrets and used his magic to suck the life out of him. Because of his father's death at the hands of a superhuman, Gin dedicated much of his life, and resources, to finding a way to destroy the superhuman problem. The head of the patriarchal Osamu family has always inherited the role of CEO of O.T.I. from his father. This has proven to be a grueling, and often, life threatening tradition, as many of the heirs are assassinated before they are able to inherit their position. For this reason, Ryu’s parents have had him trained in Japanese swordsmanship and martial arts since his fifth birthday by Grandmaster Osamu Byakuya, his great-uncle. Birth of the Flame Ryu’s powers over fire did not materialize until he was nine, when he was participating in a martial arts tournament. After his loss in the finals match, Ryu stood by the ocean and wept in frustration over his loss and promised himself that he would never again lose a tournament. At that moment, Superman and Spectre flew by as they fought over the Spear of Destiny (Spectre (Volume 3) #19, 20, and 21). Superman used his heat vision against Spectre, which was blocked and then ricocheted by the Spear, in the middle of their fight (fight wasn’t made up, that part was). The ricochet struck Ryu in the chest and knocked him into a coma for an entire year. When he woke up the following year, Ryu found that he had the power to manipulate fire. Over the next ten years, Ryu learned to create and focus the flames that he can manipulate, learning to use his Katana, Kagutsuchi, as a medium for the flame. His powers were hidden from all but his family because of the shame that they caused his father, who had spent his life trying to rid the world of powers such as these. Ryu was later informed that his role as heir was to be passed on to his younger brother, Osamu Ishida. Birth of Shinigami When Ryu was sixteen, Ishida was in downtown Tokyo with his father. The two were on their way home when they were attacked by Yakuza operatives angry about their steady loss of influence over the Japanese underground. As the Yakuza attempted to kill both men, Gin rushed at them, yelling at Ishida to run. Ishida got away, but Gin was killed in the confusion. Ishida ran into Ryu as he ran from the Yakuza. Relieved, Ishida ran to Ryu with open arms. As he got close, Ryu unsheathed Kagutsuchi and, with a blaze of fire, struck down his brother. Making it clear, in Ishida's final moment, that the Yakuza had been hired by his own resentful brother. After that day, Ryu became the head of the Osamu family and CEO of O.T.I. He began aggressively hunting the Yakuza clan, claiming that they were responsible for the deaths of his father and brother. His exploits earned him the name “Shinigami” by the local newspapers as they saw him is the Grim Reaper for the Yakuza. Move to the West In 2006, Ryu requested partnerships between O.T.I. and both S.T.A.R. labs and Lexcorp. S.T.A.R. labs refused the partnership because of O.T.I.’s criminal dealings, but Lex Luthor welcomed the partnership and offered to sell Ryu a plot of land in Metropolis to start building a US headquarters. O.T.I. has had great success in the US since 2006, and its relationship with Lexcorp has strengthened, as well as a friendship between Ryu and Lex. Birth of a Villain Chapter 1: Endeavors “Sir, the Representative from S.T.A.R. Labs is here to see you.” It had been four years since O.T.I. moved to the US. It was out of sheer luck that he was able to get land in Metropolis. Ryu was able to make a deal with Luthor for a plot of land right Downtown, only a few blocks from the Daily Planet and the Lexcorp headquarters. Lex had sold him the plot for very cheap, but Ryu was fairly certain that he was not yet finished paying for it. Ryu had grown close with Lex; both men were ambitious and willing to do what needed to be done. Ryu had learned so much from Lex; he learned about business as well as about the growing metahuman problem. Lex had been like a mentor to Ryu, much like Byakuya was back in Japan. He taught Ryu how to be more than just a thug with powers; he taught him how to be Shinigami. “Sir? Are you ready for him?” called his assistant once again. “Yes, let him in.” Ryu replied. The representative was a Senior VP from the San Francisco facility that specialized in meta-human research. O.T.I. had expanded in its first four years in the US, first the facility in Chicago, then in Seattle. Ryu had learned from Lex that he needed to keep his company moving, something his father and grandfather seemed to understand as well. Ryu was now interested in his company moving, not by means of a new facility, but in its research. He wanted to gain an insight into S.T.A.R. Lab’s latest research on the exobytes that had been released by Brainiac. The two men spoke about marketing and possible expansion for several minutes. Ryu was just stalling until his psychics next door were done getting all the information they could. After a few minutes Ryu got a call. “We’ve got it Sir” Said the voice on the other line. “You must excuse me; something very urgent has just come up. If you’ll speak with my assistant just outside the doors, she’ll help us reschedule” Said Ryu calmly as he escorted the man out of his office. I hope those idiots got the right password this time. There are more and more metahumans popping up every day because of Brainiac. We’re going to need to get a handle on this if humanity is going to find a way to get rid of metahuman’s powers and give humanity a chance to survive. The irony of his campaign to rid the world of metahumans was not lost of Ryu. He has always cursed the day that he was struck by Superman and turned into a monster. Ryu has always felt that his own mutation was the reason that Lex kept him at a distance, even thought it was clear that they could accomplish so much together. He had to find an antidote, and to do that he was going to need test subjects. “Mary, let me know as soon as the Psychics have their report for me” Ryu ordered through his intercom. This was the second time he was attempting to gather information through a group of psychics he had gathered in an operation in Taiwan. He saw their potential value, but didn’t trust them. Even though he had a psychic block on him at all times, he didn’t like that they were more difficult to control. They created too large a variable, and if they didn’t show some value today, he would have to take more direct measures. His cell phone went off, as he looked down at it he saw Lex’s name. What does he want right now? “Osamu” Ryu answered. “I need you at my Suicide Slums Warehouse in one hour, number 616. I want Shinigami, not Osamu Ryu” Lex said to him quickly and hung up. As he hung up, Ryu heard another man laughing. I don’t have time for this, I’m not Luthor’s subordinate. “Mary, get the helicopter ready, I am leaving in 15 minutes.” He spoke into the intercom, “Oh, and tell the psychics that if they don’t have a report for me by the time I’m back I’m going to gift wrap them for the mainland.” Ryu changed into his Shinigami and left for the warehouse. On the way there he went through a list of possible reasons why he was called, and why as Shinigami. He also couldn’t stop thinking about the S.T.A.R. Labs possibilities. He was ready to move his research to the next level, but needed their research notes. He arrived at the warehouse right on time and walked right in. No security, what are we doing here? I hope he knows what he’s doing. Such an idol thought was worthless to Ryu, he knew Lex was knew what he was doing. He knew that he didn’t do anything without precise calculation, an attribute that Ryu admired about his colleague. As he walked into the warehouse he was five men. Lex was standing in the front with the man who had laughed during the phone call. Why is Joker in Metropolis? Ryu recognized the other three as various metahumans that had been causing a lot of noise recently. ”We have an offer for you four…” Luthor started. “The kind you can’t refuse!” Said Joker before he laughed cynically. Chapter 2: Consolidation “What’s the catch Lex? There’s no way you two are going to build something like this and then let go of it.” Ryu and Lex Luthor were driving back to Downtown Metropolis in one of the Luthor limos. They had just left a meeting establishing a new organization charged with keeping order amongst the chaos that Brainiac had unleashed, which was concocted by Lex and the Joker. “We didn’t build anything,” Lex replies, “We had a problem, so we put the Aces in a room, laid out the problem, then the solution. Building the organization is up to the four of you”. This was it. This is how he’s getting me to pay him. I owe him, I can’t refuse. “Where do we start?” Ryu asks. “I assume that you’ll begin by recruiting your suit and establishing headquarters, that plot I gave you should do nicely.” Lex responds. And there it is, he’s been planning something like this before Brainiac even struck. “You really are always one step ahead.” They reached the O.T.I. headquarters and Ryu got out. The two exchanged goodbyes and Ryu stepped out of the car. He headed up the elevator to his office still thinking about the implications of this new organization. How was he going to juggle O.T.I. and being an Ace in Trump? The doors opened and Mary was waiting for him. “The report is on your desk sir. The password was passed on to Mr. Reynolds who was able to copy all the S.T.A.R. data.” “That… is surprisingly good news.” Replied a faintly amused Ryu. As he entered his office and opened the manila folder that held the report he had completely forgotten about until a minute ago. They’re further behind than I had anticipated. He continues to read the research, looking at charts, tables, and excuses. The S.T.A.R. scientists were stuck. They were unable to identify the specific superhuman gene sequence in any of their exobyte test subjects and had no plans for a "cure". Brainiac’s exobytes have to effect the genome somehow, it’s just a matter of time before someone figures out how. They need more test subjects. The problem is going to be solved simply by a large scale analysis of those affected. Ryu thought about this dilemma for much of the night, finally deciding on a solution that could potentially fix both of his problems. He waited until the next morning and called in his assistant. “Mary, I need you to set up a meeting with the senior staff at 10:00 and then a press conference at noon.” Ryu was going to take O.T.I. in a completely different direction. He was going to consolidate his problems; this research and his soon to be established Spade network were going to work together. Lex wants me to control the new superhuman population, I’ll do him one better, I’m going to get rid of it!